Patience "Lutta" Lovejoy
Patience "Lutta" Lovejoy is the current Kakai of Wrath, created on January 1st, 2013 and played by Drew. Personality Patience was created to deceive. She is a creature ruled by wrath, the very personification of wrath, but she takes pride in her ability to smile through anger. Most things upset her, but when she feels the hatred building up inside of her, she can always manage to crack a grin to make the less observant think that she's actually in agreement or even in a positive mood. However, her thoughts are usually vulgar and horrible, thinking through exactly how she plans to kill or seriously maim whoever was stupid enough to see through her façade and, even worse, piss her off (which isn't a difficult task at all). Patience loves knowing that she's successfully manipulated someone into thinking she's not harmful or into thinking she's on their side. Their stupidity, however, usually only feeds her anger. She's nearly impossible to please. Her namesake -- "Patience" -- is practically an antonym of what she actually is in essence, although her temper is usually under control until she snaps. What's even worse than when someone falls for Patience's trap is when they see right through her. Usually she can stay smiling for a little while as she tries to pull them back in, but if she's ultimately unsuccessful, she usually goes into berserker mode and seeks to kill, going for blood. Usually Patience has no reservations about killing other, lesser Overminds, but she has issues killing other Kakai. When she's angry enough and going into a rage, sometimes she'll continue smiling out of habit, although often, when she realizes that someone can't be manipulated, her smile will break and she'll immediately go for the neck. Usually, however, she can catch people by surprise when she goes to attack them. Still, if she thinks that she'll lose a fight, Patience will either wait for a time where she has a definite upper hand to kill them or she'll back down, all the while dreaming of how she'd kill them. Patience has a particular distaste for other Overminds, and will generally prefer to kill them over humans. She sees the world from a "kill or be killed" sort of perspective. She believes that if she doesn't kill off the competition first, the competition will kill her. All Overminds to her are seen as competition, and although her ultimate goal isn't necessarily to kill all other Overminds, she takes greater joy in killing those of her own kind than she "should." Unlike many Overminds who see those of their own kind as allies or take an absolute isolationist stance, Patience prefers to treat everyone as an enemy and a target for her rage and her hatred for the world. Although Lutta is not fond of anything, she has tendencies towards misandry and would much rather kill a man than a woman. History Patience was first created by Satan nearly five years ago, in May 2008. She was sent from Hell as an Overmind of Wrath, created solely to deceive humans stupid enough to fall for her trap. Other Overminds would occasionally mention that she might have been better with her looks as an Overmind of Lust, usually as some kind of a come-on, although she'd usually take it in her stride, figuring that it was probably intended as a compliment and that those Overminds were her allies rather than her enemies. She hated humans and Vampyres and would be so frustrated and enraged with their very existence that she would usually attack them immediately after figuring out what their nature was, most often by sending Lessers to kill them, and seeing whether or not they would obey. Patience knew instinctively how to manipulate them and how to incur her natural wrath on them. Her wrath was somewhat special in that it was directed almost entirely to those not under Satan's rule. Exactly one year into Patience's existence, she learned the hard way that not all Overminds were to be trusted and they were certainly not her allies. She was approached one night by another Overmind, who introduced himself as an Overmind of Lust, and gave her the routine run of compliments, which she accepted but didn't particularly take to heart. However, when she turned him down, he went insane, taking her virginity and her life. When Patience came back to Earth, she found that she had a brand new hatred for all Overminds and that any trust she'd had of creatures like her was gone entirely. The first thing she did was seek out the Lust Overmind that had wronged her and tricked him into thinking that she had wanted more before torturing and killing him. It was then she adopted her "survival of the fittest" ideology and her new view that everyone was to be seen as an enemy, and that trust would never help her. She truly embodied her sin then, and anyone who she knew she could kill that would cross her path would usually end up face-down on the pavement. Only about eleven months ago, Patience's hatred for the world paid off when she was offered a promotion. Satan offered to make her a Kakai, Lutta, the very embodiment of wrath and rage. She accepted eagerly, greedy for power and prevalence over the other Overminds. She spent the time primarily alone, tricking and killing anyone who was unfortunate enough to come across her and try to interact with her, particularly the stupid white knights who saw her, figured she was human, and tried to "save" her, finding their heroism misguided and ultimately irritating. Of course, she was agitated just as much by the people who didn't try to help her and who ignored her entirely. Category:Characters Category:Overminds Category:Females Category:Active